rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Air Balloon
We are getting ready for a journey on a Hot Air Balloon! The Professor promised us to design a mechanism which would lift the Balloon into the air. However, since Professor Bellows has disappeared the engineers of the Balloon have only the components of the vehicle. These components are scattered around in Paris. Let's help the engineers to assemble the Balloon! Famous Balloonist Billy has arrived to Paris. He knows which components you need in order to assemble the Hot Air Balloon. However, Billy will give them to you only in exchange for a Sky Lantern. Billy enjoys releasing Skay Lanterns into the air very much. Someone has mentioned the existence of the Balloonist's Chest. It contains various items that are necessarry for the journey in the Hot Air Balloon. Please, help the inventers to launch the Balloon, and the Balloonist's Chest will be yours! Inflating the Hot Air Balloon Astronomer Andrew: Luckily, there are creatures who like ot help air travelers. Skittish Balloonist Billy is one of them. By the way, here he is. He has arrived as soon as he learned that we are getting ready for a flight. Let's ask him to help us. *Find 2 Lighter from Balloonist Billy *Find 2 Nylon Ropes from Balloonist Billy *Assemble the Hot Air Balloon Astronomer Andrew: Look, we have assembled the Hot Air Balloon, turned the Burner on, and inflated the Balloon. It looks beautiful! I can't wait to start our journey! However, our preparations are not over yet. Let's continue ... Sky Gondola Astronomer Andrew: All right, we have assembled the Hot Air Balloon according to the Professor's specifications. Now we have to take care of several little things for the trip. We also need some help from the skittish Ballooner Billy. It would be great if he helped us find the Lighters and Roles. *Find 3 Sand Bags from Balloonist Billy *Get 2 Water Bottles from Balloonist Billy *Assemble the Sky Gondola Astronomer Andrew: I am sure you know that the Hot Air Ballon is lighter than air. The heated air inside the Envelope makes it buoyant since it has a lower density than the relatively cold air outside the Envelope. Hot Air Balloons can fly as high as the stratosphere. This may come in handy while transiting through portals. Balloonist's Backpack Astronomer Andrew: We are almost done collecting the necessary items for the trip. We just need to pack everything into the backpacks. The food should be stored separatly. The skittish Balloonist is going to hep us again. *Find 2 Fruit Bars from Balloonist Billy *Get 2 Tourist Breakfasts from Balloonist Billy *Assemble the Balloonist's Backpack Astronomer Andrew: All right, do we have everything ready for the expedition? Let's spend our last night before the trip at home near the fireplace. Very soon we'll be spending hours near the flames of the Burner in the Hot Air Balloon. Gas Burner Expedition to the Pterodactyl Gabriel Astronomer Andrew: Do you remember that I promised to tell you about the forces that may disturb us during the flight? We should watch out for the Pterodactyl. I have just seen him outside. He won't let us come close to the Balloon if we don't treat him nicely. Prosper, do you have any food for this dragon? *Organize an Expedition to the Pterodactyl Gabriel and feed him. *Explore the Hot Air Balloon Area (further quests see there) Astronomer Andrew: The Pterodactyl has eaten some good food and now is sleeping soundly. It's important that we work as a team and continue our preparations in a timely fashion. Reward: Balloonist's Chest The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 150 , 100 * : 20 *Energizer: 1 , 1 *Runes: 2 Large Maya Master Sets *Charges: 10 random *Pouch of Pearls (1) *Gadgets: 100 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 * : 40,000 * : 1,000 *Trophy: Flight in a Basket Hot Air Balloon